


squabblers to lovers

by shark_snark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is only mentioned briefly tho, Crimson Flower Route, Fluff In The End, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_snark/pseuds/shark_snark
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert did not get along. At all. Despite that, or precisely because of it, their new teacher Byleth kept making them work together. And so they did until they got along.--based on their in-game dialogue and supports!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	squabblers to lovers

It had only been a few weeks since Byleth joined the Black Eagles and became their new teacher, but Ferdinand already liked them. In fact, most students did. Even Bernadetta seemed to be slightly less afraid than she was of most other people, though she still preferred to stay in her room most of the time. Or all the time. But Ferdinand did not concern himself with that for now.

Instead, he was waiting for Byleth, feeling the giddiness rush through his veins as if he was a little puppy that was wagging its tail and slobbering all over whoever approached it. He was not slobbering, though, and did not plan on greeting Byleth in such a manner, of course. They deserved a much greater, more appropriate display of gratitude for having invited Ferdinand to dinner and having indulged in numerous lessons that had helped him improve his skills. He hoped that they could talk about axe wielding or his newfound talent with heavy armor, because he yearned to learn even more, yearned to improve himself so that he would surpass Edelgard one day.

His hopes were crushed mercilessly, much like a rogue bandit in battle, when Byleth arrived with Hubert in tow. Out of all people that could have joined them, of course it had to be Hubert. All they managed as a greeting was a short nod before they were seated next to each other with plates of food set in front of them. Ferdinand was poking his dish with his fork, pushing it back and forth without really eating anything — and without really saying anything. The excitement from before felt like it had evaporated just because of Hubert’s presence alone, his appetite was gone and so was his desire to talk to Byleth about anything combat related. He knew that should he ask for advice now, Hubert would make a snarky remark and start criticizing him. Not that Hubert was in any position to criticize him in the first place, considering that he, too, carried flaws that he shouldhave worked on first.

Ferdinand shook his head, ridding him of such thoughts, refocusing on his meal. He understood Byleth’s ambition, their effort to make the Black Eagles get along and work together so that they would not just simply assist each other in battle but bring out their strengths and cover their weaknesses. Still, with Hubert sitting right next to him, he couldn’t enjoy his food.

”Just shut up and eat,“ snarled Hubert and pointedly focused on his own plate.

By the Goddess, had he _voiced_ his dissatisfaction? No matter how distasteful he found Hubert, a true noble would not speak such vicious words. Not in front of their teacher, not in front of Byleth who was watching him with an unreadable gaze. Although he felt the need to explain himself, Ferdinand did, albeit a bit unwillingly, what Hubert had told him before: he shut up and ate.

***

The reason why Hubert and Ferdinand did not get along did not go unnoticed by Byleth, and yet they were asked to work together often, almost relentlessly. From simple tasks at the monastery to actual battles outside of it, they had to spend near every moment of the day together. And in each such moment, Ferdinand was reminded just how much he loathed Hubert.

There were several reasons, petty ones, which he tried to shove to the back of his mind. Like his overall demeanor. Hubert looked like he crawled out of the pits of hell himself, rather than having been born like a mere mortal, and he _lived_ that aesthetic. The dark colors of his clothes, the formality of his words, along with his gravelly voice and the so well placed pauses in his speech, his lurking in every dark nook and behind Edelgard as if he was nothing but a shadow, and coming out of those hiding places very suddenly — all these things contributed to his intimidating, unsettling appearance. And his laughter, oh his laughter had shivers run up and down Ferdinand’s spine. Not that he laughed often but when he did, it sounded like the howling of a lone, starved wolf in the middle of the night, breathing down your neck, ready to rip into your throat.

He shook his head and wiggled his shoulders, telling himself to stop this sort of reasoning. None of that was in Hubert’s control, not as much as his opinions and behavior based on them. But opinions he did not have, non of his own at least, and all he ever did were things Edelgard commanded, one way or another. Even everything Byleth asked him to study, to practice, he only did because Edelgard instructed him to listen to their teachers. It was a shame, really, that the son of the noble house von Vestra did not have a brain to think on his own. It was also a shame for their future Empress to have an advisor who could only offer so little of a different perspective.

In a way, this entire circumstance motivated Ferdinand, made him want to become greater than both Hubert and Edelgard combined. Not to overthrow them, of course, he knew of his position as the prime minister’s son too well for that. But somebody had to make sure Edelgard remained on the right path, had to tell her when she was wrong, challenged her ideals, motives and approaches should they ever become questionable. And that somebody could only be Ferdinand himself, since Hubert refused to change his ways.  
  
Hubert, as in every case, disagreed with him. And so, they ended up fighting time and time again, regardless of what Byleth wanted and expected of them.

***

Every week the students had to do certain group tasks such as weeding the monastery grounds or cleaning out the stables. Ferdinand found himself regularly doing both of these things, and usually he did not mind. But usually he had better working partners than Hubert. Particularly when it came to stable duty.

It wasn’t as if Hubert was horrible with horses, and while he eyed the Pegasi frequently, he preferred to stay far away from them — and far away from Ferdinand, too. And so their work was diligent but inefficient, slow and boring. Ferdinand would have loved to talk just about anything, discuss even matters where their opinions differed, but instead he focused on what he did best: putting all the effort he could muster into the task that was assigned to him. He fed the horses, combed them down, cleaned whatever needed cleaning, even brushed over the equipment and their armor. What Hubert did, he could not tell. Not much it seemed.

Once they were finished and ready to report back to Byleth, they were standing next to each other, waiting for them to arrive. Hubert was on his right, closer to the stables and ignored Dorte’s attempts to reach him with just as much determination as the horse offered. He watched for a while, how Dorte stuck his head out of his box, nibbling at the air like it was a juicy, shiny carrot, and how Hubert did not react to it at all. Until Dorte brushed his arm. He flinched away from the touch, stumbled over Ferdinand’s feet and almost hit the ground. Ferdinand’s heart jumped out of his chest, his hands reached out in reflex and steadied him by his shoulders.

”Careful,“ he said and loosened his grip once he was sure Hubert was stable on his own feet again. Still, he did not let go completely.

Hubert turned around with harsh movements, freed himself from his hands, and spoke in his typical, disdainful voice, ”I don’t need your assistance, Ferdinand.“

”I was simply—“ The glare that was shot in his direction made Ferdinand pause, and both of them stepped away from each other.

Once Byleth had arrived to check on their progress, they started bickering again. Hubert hadn’t really done anything, yet he insisted that he did indeed do what was needed and that Ferdinand was blind for not seeing it. Of course he deflected that, argued even to the point of feeling the anger crawl up his neck as Hubert’s voice grew more intimidating with every word.

On that day, they had to pluck the weeds as well.

***

Ferdinand didn’t remember when it happened or why but both him and Hubert had slowly learned to control their impulsiveness concerning each other. Of course, their differences hadn’t decreased, their opinions still clashed, they still disagreed on almost every topic, but they had become more diplomatic. Instead of trying to insult the other on sight, they could now save such childish urges for later, which made working together much more efficient, faster, and even much more fun. Solely because it was more peaceful, less strained. They could even share a meal in relative tranquility, opting to eat quietly rather than spitting venom at each other.

Not only Byleth considered this a massive improvement, because for Ferdinand it was one, too. He had also learned a lot about Hubert, as they now had almost normal conversations, on occasion at least. And so he found out that he did indeed have opinions of his own, that he could think for himself and disobeyed Edelgard’s orders when he believed he had a better solution to their problems. Yet, he carried them out behind her back. Which was not a very redeeming trait, not in Ferdinand’s eyes. But still, he thought about him more, tried considering his point of view.

And so Hubert haunted him but not like he did before. It wasn’t anger that he felt now whenever he crossed his line of thoughts, no. It was curiosity, a desire to understand him better. Only twice, in the very beginning, had it made him empty his cup of tea into a pot of flowers, silently apologizing to Lorenz for this wasteful act. He could only hope that Hubert also wasn’t as repulsed by him any longer.

***

With the war proceeding, battle after battle was fought in Edelgard’s name, aiming to destroy the church and the system it had created. Most often than not their victories were close calls, only won and celebrated through the soldier’s boosted morale. And a boosted morale was necessary to continue this whole ordeal. Hubert understood as much and as a result kept up with Caspar’s loud and boisterous personality. That alone came as a surprise, but what truly shocked Ferdinand was the praise he gave him during tea one day.

They were both sitting in the dining hall, and while Hubert sipped a cup of steaming, black coffee, he suddenly started complimenting Ferdinand on his optimism of all things, his ambition to become a better version of himself every single day.

At first, he was surprised. Then, he was worried. In the end, he felt embarrassed. His cheeks reddened and felt just as hot as the teacup in his hands, his heart was thumping loudly, and his insides seemed to twirl. Still, he also felt a little proud and warm and _happy.  
_

When he asked Hubert not to compliment him again, he found himself regretting that immediately, and added, ”Or at least put it in a letter next time.“

And truly, some such letters reached him, putting pleased smiles on his face when he read them during nights he couldn’t sleep.

***

Among the terrors of the war, they found themselves sharing meals and breaks more and more often. During these breaks Hubert drank coffee and Ferdinand drank tea, but they never shared their beverages. Both still hated the other’s preference in that. In other ares, however, they had learned to agree. Though not very often. They still argued, even if not as heatedly as they used to. Ferdinand liked to think they _discussed_ things, rather than fight about it just for the sake of not letting the other be right once.

What left Ferdinand tossing in his bed at night, though, was a very specific memory that invoked a strong, but not uncomfortable giddiness in him. It was no secret any longer, not to himself at least, that he actually liked Hubert, even came to _enjoy_ the time he’d spent with him, their tea and coffee dates, the shared meals, the silent exchange of letters filled with praise and compliments. And so he had bought a bag of coffee beans, the ones imported from Dagda, Hubert’s favorites, as a token of his gratitude, and maybe for some selfish reasons, too. He did not care what they’d be drinking, for as long as it was with Hubert. He’d get used to coffee if he needed to.

But there was no need for that, really. As he had tried to give the bag to Hubert, he, too, had bought a gift for him — his favorite tea. He still remembered their somewhat awkward exchange, Hubert’s careful treading as if he’d make a fool out of himself should Ferdinand decline — not that he would have ever dared to do that — the amusement in his eye and the faint blush on his cheeks once they had both exchanged their gifts. Hubert’s laughter still rang in his ears, clear and a bit coarse but so, _so_ sweet, and the cozy warmth he felt back then still enveloped him whenever he relived this specific memory. It was a delightful one.

***

Ferdinand’s hands shook under Hubert’s scrutinizing gaze. Not much, not like they used to during the worst parts of the war, when he was doubting himself. Still, it made him feel like he hadn’t practiced these movements at all, had never once before brewed coffee. He had, though, countless of times.

He still didn’t like coffee but Hubert much preferred it over tea, and since they often had a cup together, they both had learned to prepare what the other loved so much. It had taken both of them a while, with clear instructions from the other until their techniques became as refined as they were now. Though Ferdinand could not say he was satisfied with his pour this time, even if Hubert accepted the cup and looked at it with one of those rare, fond smiles. He looked regal with his straight posture, the cup cradled in his hand, and such a soft expression on his face as if he himself was one of the divines he despised so much.

”Apologies, I have not prepared it very well,“said Ferdinand, hastily reaching for a new cup.

He stopped in his tracks when Hubert lifted the cup in his own hands to his lips and took a sip out of it. ”It’s perfect.“

”Are you certain? I can—“

”It’s perfect, Ferdinand,“ he reassured and put a hand on top of his, setting them both on the table between them. ”It’s you who made it, after all.“

The implications of the words made him blush but he did not pull away. Admittedly, he thought the same; he enjoyed his tea much more when it was Hubert who made it, regardless of the taste. He felt his insides warm whenever he took that extra time away from his duties, away from Edelgard, just for him and him alone. That Hubert appreciated Ferdinand’s efforts to the same extent was nothing but a relief, a happy thought, and although they had become more open with each other, such direct confessions were still rare. Ferdinand cherished them endlessly.

***

Years had passed and nothing was left for them to disagree on, at least in Ferdinand’s opinion. They had spent their youth picking each and every move of the other apart, after all. There were still things, however, they could learn about each other. And there were still some surprises, even after all this time together.

”I’m blind in my right eye,“ said Hubert, and even though he looked at Ferdinand at first, his gaze soon dropped to the steaming cup of dark tea in front of him.

Ferdinand did not know what to reply but felt his heart swell in his chest. It was such a small piece of information, but it meant so, _so_ much. This was a flaw, a weakness even, a vulnerability Hubert presented to him so openly. It was also a testimony of his trust in Ferdinand, their bond, his unwavering loyality. And it made sense now that he thought about it; there had been so many clues for it — the fringe that always covered his eye, the fact that he never looked at people from the side but always faced them straight ahead, that he stood on Edelgard’s right side so he could see her at all times, that one time he did not _see_ Dorte trying to nibble on him.  
  
Ferdinand lifted his hand, slowly, and twirled his fingers around the first few curls of hair above his eye. He was gentle with his touches, ready to pull back should Hubert withdraw from them. He didn’t.

Even more tenderly than before, he brushed the strands away, tucked what could be tucked behind his ear and smiled softly. His blind eye did not look that different. It was a bit lighter in color and the pupil was somewhat milky, but it was still beautiful, still captivating.

He leaned forward and connected their lips in an unhurried kiss, moving his hand to caress Hubert’s cheek.

”I love you all the same,“ whispered Ferdinand once they separated but lingered close.

”Marry me,“ replied Hubert just as quietly and brushed a streak of Ferdinand’s hair behind his ear as they gazed into each other’s eyes. ”Please marry me.“

His breath caught in his throat and he lunged forward to kiss him once again, to cradle his arms around his neck and knock some teacups over in the process. His answer to that was obvious.

”Of course, Hubie!“ he exclaimed, but could not see his reaction due to tears of happiness clouding his vision. If the arms tugging him out of his chair to trap him in a hug were anything to go by, and the low but soothing humming any indication, Hubert was just as blissful as he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you had fun!!  
> sorry for adding that one headcanon though, but I really like the idea of blind Hubert lol  
> maybe I'll be writing more about that some time in the future :)
> 
> (Edit: there was a spelling mistake that drove me mad. And I realized I've got the quotation marks for dialogue mixed up bc my non-english keyboard is a dumbass, I guess. I haven't fixed that though, sorry about that. Also added a rating bc I'm a dumbass too and forgot the first time around lol)


End file.
